Mistletoe 'Mishap'
by Kataang4Evah
Summary: Just something I threw together! AU in Modern day, Christmas Style! KATAANG and slight JETARA. EDIT: Changed title 'cause THAT title's already been used...


Secret Santa for KataangandZutara, hope you enjoy!

Under the Mistletoe…

NOTE: This is a scenario were animated characters are REAL and ACTORS…And that I don't own any of them! Don't sue me!

_Sometimes a Nickelodeon Cast Christmas Party doesn't turn out the way you expected, and not always in a bad way_

As a tradition, Nickelodeon throws a Christmas Party in California, Burbank, where every single member of Nickelodeon is invited. SpongeBob, El Tigre, Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, Avatar, and every other show! Nick had rented a large club about a few miles away from the Studios. Only the cast and their guests i or dates /i were allowed in. By some lucky twist of fate, Aang and Katara arrived around the same time.

"Hey!" They said to eachother as they entered into the club. The blue-ish gray walls of the club were decorated with wreathes and multiple banners reading 'Merry Christmas!' A single mistletoe was held above the hallway to the restrooms. Besides the yelling, the music, and Frothers foaming his mouth out on the dance floor, it was pretty quiet.

"Hey Aang! Katara! Over here!" Toph hollered from across the club. The two went over to her, passing the others show's cast members and guests. Toph sat on a long couch that wrapped around a cushion table along with Sokka, Zuko, and ugh…Jet.

"Hey Sokka, Jerk, _Jet_ ," Katara said. Sokka and Jet smiled and nodded. Zuko, well he groaned, like always. Katara sat next to Jet, and Aang sat next to her. "So, Jet, I'm sorry you got killed off in Avatar."

"Eh, Mike and Brian still send me checks. But it still doesn't beat seeing you every day." Katara giggled, Aang gagged.

"Yeah, when you're not hitting on every other girl," Aang muttered under his breath. "So I here you got another acting job…Where?"

"I'm doing a few commercials for those 'American Express' cards or something."

"I love those commercials!" Katara giggled again.

"Why am I not surprised?" Aang coughed out.

"So, Katara, wanna dance?" Jet asked. Katara nodded eagerly, and once again, Aang gagged. Sokka peered over, seeing Aang pouting and grumbling. He scooted over, and nudged him with his elbow.

"You okay? You should be happy! It's Christmas tomorrow!" Sokka said with a straight face (You don't see THAT every day!). Aang didn't speak, he only pointed to his own face, then to his heart, and then to Katara, dancing with Jet.

"You…Heart…Katara…" Sokka rubbed his chin, and then his eyes opened wide, before breaking into laughter. "You like Katara?! Oh my god, are you that desperate?! You're joking right?!" Aang nodded his head from side-to-side. "Seriously? And you're jealous of Jet?!"

"I know, I'm pathetic," Aang moaned out. Sokka rubbed his chin and began to think. His hand shot up along with his eyelids.

"Just walk towards the bathroom. And do it slowly, I've got a plan." Aang picked himself up and walked slowly to the bathrooms across the club. Sokka stood up too with a smirk across his face. He maneuvered across the dance floor to a certain Katara doing some dance with Jet.

"Hey Katara! Follow me! I have to show you something!" Sokka said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away.

"But I was-"

"Come on Katara!"

"But what about-"

"Sorry Katara but-Oops!" Sokka put his foot in front of hers causing her to trip and fall onto…Aang. They both landed right into the hallway to the bathrooms.

"Watch where you're going will ya'?!" Aang barked at Katara. Katara had landed on Aang's back, with Aang barely supporting her weight.

"I'm so sorry! Sokka tripped me and…Why is everyone staring at us?" Everyone _was _staring at the two, snickering and smirking. Aang scanned the area they were in, and then looked up. Katara looked at Aang, and then followed his gaze. A bright red line spread across her cheeks, and Aang did the same. They were right under the….mistletoe.

"St-Stupid tradition," Aang softly laughed, the blush still remaining.

"Yeah, but we d-don't really have to kiss if w-we don't want to r-r-right? I mean, we c-could just-" She was cut off by a pair of lips softly touching hers. Like a broken television, a spark went off in Katara's mind. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, he's kissing me! What do I do?! Do I kiss him back?! Or what?! Aang softly pulled apart, a slight grin on his face.

"T-That wasn't that bad…Not passionate or anything right?" Aang chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. You finally did it lover boy. Way better than that 'Day of Black Sun' kiss…

The others sighed and turned away, whispering to each other that it could've been more passionate. Aang got up and held his hand out to pull Katara up. Katara grabbed his hand and pulled herself up, still blushing furiously.

"S-So, let's just ignore that…" Katara whispered into Aang's ear. Aang nodded sheepishly and began to walk to the bathroom. "But still…" She kissed him softly on cheek and moved her face to his ear. "Thanks for not going against that tradition." Katara quickly scurried off back onto the dance floor, and Aang continued to walk, blushing and thinking about what had just happened.

---

What happened after the party you ask? Let me just say…FIRST KISS WITHOUT INFLUENCE OF ACTING OR MISTLETOE!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Anyways, Merry Christmas everybody! And a Happy New Year!


End file.
